This invention relates generally to connectors for electrical cables and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates generally electrical connectors employed for securing ground wires to service cables.
Numerous connectors have been advanced for connecting ground wires to cables. For buried service wires to which the invention has particular applicability, a continuous Number 6 AWG ground wire is frequently employed for grounding. Application constraints for ground connectors employed with buried service applications include providing a connection of high mechanical integrity, providing selective axial positioning of the grounding wire and accommodating relatively small headroom constraints. In addition, it is often desirable to ground between a pair of parallel service cables.
Connectors to which the invention relates are disclosed in the following references:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Franks, Jr. 4,828,504 Auclair 4,784,621 Auclair 4,623,204 Yonkers et al 4,620,755 Sachs 4,526,428 Koncelik et al 4,449,768 Ziegler 4,195,895 Shemtov 4,159,859 Sterling 4,131,257 Hubbard 2,471,957 Ribble et al 2,084,109 Bondeson 2,077,613 Bloomquist 1,991,075 Roche 634,766 ______________________________________